sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Resistance (IDW)
Resistance – organizacja pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to armia powstańcza składająca się ze zwierzęcych mieszkańców świata Sonica. Historia Przeszłość Resistance zostało utworzone w trakcie wydarzeń z Sonic Forces, po tym jak Sonic zaginął, a Doktor Eggman w ciągu sześciu miesięcy podbił większość planety. Knuckles stanął na czele organizacji jako dowódca wojskowy, ale to Amy zajmowała się organizacją grupy. Podczas wojny z Imperium Eggmana do organizacji dołączyło także wielu innych przyjaciół Sonica. Resistance otrzymali także odszyfrowany język Wispów, który wcześniej przetłumaczył Tails. Dzięki temu Resistance mogli wezwać na pomoc Wispy, które posłużyły do zasilania Wisponów stanowiących główną broń żołnierzy Resistance. Wispy mogły być zrzucone w dowolnym terenie, umożliwiając żołnierzom ich późniejsze zebranie. Podczas trwania wojny niektórzy członkowie Resistance byli ratowani przez tajemniczego żołnierza, znanego jako Guardian Angel. Kilkakrotnie zmieniała szalę bitwy, ale nigdy nie dołączyła do armii. Po sześciu miesiącach trudnych walk, Resistance namierzyło i uwolniło Sonica. Z jego pomocą udało się ostatecznie pokonać Doktora Eggmana, który przepadł bez śladu po ostatniej bitwie. Po wojnie wielu członków Resistance opuściło grupę, w tym SOnic. Ci, którzy pozostali, postanowili naprawić zniszczenia wojenne. Wraz ze zmianą obowiązków, Knuckles musiał zajmować się planowaniem i spisywaniem wyposażenia, w czym nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Samo zadanie posprzątania świata okazało się o wiele trudniejsze niż przypuszczano - Badniki z armii Eggmana rozproszyły się po całym świecie i nadal atakowały cywilów, choć nie stanowiły już wielkiego zagrożenia ze względu na brak przywódcy. Aby zakończyć walki, Resistance postanowiło działać ze scentralizowanej, zorganizowanej pozycji w celu opracowania skuteczniejszych strategii walki z grupami Badników. Fallout thumb|left|Amy składająca Sonicowi propozycję dołączenia do Resistance W Sonic the Hedgehog #2 Amy dowiedziała się o ostatniej udanej walce Sonica z Badnikami. Chcąc go zrekrutować udała się do miasta, w którym niebieski jeż walczył z kolejną grupą robotów. Amy pomogła pokonać Badniki, ale Sonic odmówił ponownego wstąpienia do Resistance, ponieważ miał już własną, ustaloną misję walki z pozostałymi robotami. Amy zaakceptowała jego prośbę i powróciła do Resistance. W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Knuckles udał się do Barricade Town, aby dowiedzieć się kto lub co wstrzymało dostawy Wisponów. Kolczatka pokonał ostatnie roboty oblegające miasto, po czym dołączył do niego Sonic. Obaj zbadali Barricade Town i odkryli, że miasto zostało zajęte przez dwóch opryszków - Rougha i Tumble'a. Bohaterom udało się pokonać złoczyńców, uwolnić Wispy, a także zwrócić Wispony mieszkańcom. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|Amy i Knuckles w Resistance HQ W Sonic the Hedgehog #7 Sonic i Tails spotkali się z Amy i Knucklesem w Resistance HQ. Ujawnili wówczas, że Neo Metal Sonic przejął władzę w Imperium Eggmana i zamierzał kontynuować stary plan Doktora Eggmana. Aby powstrzymać robota, Knuckles i Amy postanowili pomóc Sonicowi w namierzeniu informacji o tym tajemniczym planie. W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Knuckles wyczuł, że coś złego stało się z Głównym Szmaragdem, a Sonic i Silver powiadomili Resistance o odkrytym planie Neo Metal Sonica, który zakładał podbój Anielskiej Wyspy. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|left|Amy prowadząca Resistance do bitwy z Master Overlordem W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 większość dawnych członków Resistance, oraz kilku nowych, zebrało się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Angel Island z rąk Neo Metal Sonica i dowodzonej przez niego Egg Fleet. Bohaterowie podzielili się na trzy zespoły. Sonic i Knuckles otrzymali zadanie stoczenia bezpośredniej walki z Neo Metal Soniciem i odzyskania Głównego Szmaragdu. Blaze została przydzielona do zniszczenia jednego ze skrzydeł wyspy, na którym stacjonowała Egg Fleet. Amy postanowiła poprowadzić pozostałych do walki na drugim skrzydle Egg Fleet. Resistance dostali się na Anielską Wyspę wykorzystując Battleship, który rozbił się na jednym ze skrzydeł Egg Fleet. Amy poprowadziła Tailsa, Rouge, Silvera, Chaotix, oraz Tangle i Whisper do ataku, ale Shadow odłączył się od swojej grupy. W międzyczasie Blaze transformowała się w Burning Blaze i uderzyła na drugie skrzydło. Sonic i Knuckles skonfrontowali Neo Metal Sonica w jego siedzibie z Głównym Szmaragdem, ale sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli gdy robot dokonał transformacji w Super Neo Metal Sonica. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Burning Blaze zniszczyła skrzydło Egg Fleet, a Amy i jej grupa zlikwidowali drugie, przy czym Tails zdołał przechwycić jeden ze statków. W tym samym czasie Shadow przybył na pomoc Sonicowi i Knucklesowi, pokonując Super Neo Metal Sonica i przywracając go do poprzedniej formy. Robot skopiował jednak bio-dane swoich przeciwników i transformował się w Master Overlorda, ponownie wykorzystując Główny Szmaragd. W W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 robot porwał bohaterów ze spadającej Anielskiej Wyspy i zamierzał zniszczyć statek, na którym zostali członkowie Resistance. Bohaterowie połączyli jednak siły i dzięki współpracy pokonali Master Overlorda, oraz przywrócili Główny Szmaragd z powrotem na Anielską Wyspę, pozwalając jej wznieść się w powietrze. W W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Knuckles postanowił zostać i pilnować Anielskiej Wyspy, oraz Głównego Szmaragdu. Przekazał przy tym Sonicowi, że Resistance zostało rozwiązane. Jeż przyszedł z tą informacją do Amy, która przeprowadzała spis w ładowni przechwyconego statku Egg Fleet. Wieść o rozwiązaniu Resistance bardzo ją rozczarowała, a nowe problemy narosły gdy Chaotix zaczęli domagać się swojej zapłaty za wcześniejsze namierzenie Doktora Eggmana i pomoc w pokonaniu Neo Metal Sonica. Wyposażenie thumb|Battleship *'Wispon' – główna broń wykorzystywana przez żołnierzy Resistance. Posiadają różny kształt i moce, w zależności od koloru Wispa, który je zasila. Członkowie Resistance pozyskują Wispy czekające w kapsułach, zrzucanych w różnych miejscach pola bitwy. *'Battleship' – biało-niebieskie latające statki, przypominające promy kosmiczne. Posiadają dużo miejsca dla załogi, a także uzbrojone są w działa laserowe. Siedziby Resistance HQ thumb|Resistance HQ Resistance HQ}} Główna siedziba Resistance. Jest to kryjówka, której dokładne położenie nie jest znane. Jest wyposażona w zaawansowany sprzęt komputerowy, który pozwala na łatwą komunikację i śledzenie różnych wydarzeń na świecie. Kategoria:Organizacje z komiksów IDW